


#2: Mortales

by LazySetmis



Series: El Día de la Santificación [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angels, Apocalypse, Apocalypse Fix-it, Bad Writing, Character Death, Child Death, Español | Spanish, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tags May Change, Unreliable Narrator, Wings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySetmis/pseuds/LazySetmis
Summary: "Cuando los ángeles bajaron fue  para santificar a aquellas almas buenas que lo merecían, dotándolas de alas y el juicio dentro de sus mentes para acabar con los pecadores y salvaguardar a los buenos con su compasión, deseando desde el centro de su gracia que la humanidad pudiera corregirse en sus cimientos para que alcanzaran el reino de los cielos..."Morgan pensaba que eso era un montón de tonterías,  Emma nunca había merecido morir, la niña dulce que había sido, y  al final, los que habían quedado nunca podrían merecer el termino de "buenos".  No realmente.





	1. 0.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo esta publicado originalmente en Wattpad por mi como Setmis9! Solo lo aclaro por si, de alguna forma extraña y paranormal, alguien ya la había visto antes.  
> Espero les guste.

**0.**

Fue solo un momento, una fracción de segundo en el que capto la mueca en sus labios y la ilegibilidad de sus ojos antes de que el atronador de sonido de un disparo rebotara en las paredes de la iglesia derruida.

Sabia, con la experiencia de los años, que el único sonido a su lado estaría el de las armas alistándose para un posible ataque y no se sorprendió cuando lo único que fue diferente fue el gemido ahogado del hombre inútil que antes predicaba con tanta vehemencia. Ni siquiera lo perdio cuando se movió para alcanzar a su compañero.

Era una situación inusual, esto de que Wainio no se habría tenido a su lado. Nadie inteligente iba solo a ningún lado estos días y su compañero jamás había sido tan estúpido, ni él había sido tan indiferente de Ely además de sus primeros días juntos.

Avanzando en silencio pudo precisar, junto a las nuevas marcas sangrientas en el piso, unos mechones largos, enredados y sucios, sobresaliendo de la madera rota que, por lo demás, soportando el peso del cuerpo al otro lado. El mantel cayó al piso y supo, por cómo se sostenía su compañero, que sería un día difícil. Lo sospecho por las plumas en la entrada, los cuerpos destazados y la arrepentimiento exaltación del "Padre" Arce, pero no podría adivinar de qué forma seria difícil y eso siempre fue molesto.

Wainio se vio terriblemente tenso, e incluso dolido, y de alguna forma pudo entender cuando alcanzó su lado y siguió su mirada.

La boca de la criatura estaba abierta, mostrando su suciedad general, la cabeza estrellada contra la madera y sorprendentemente intacta pese al disparo directo en su frente. La imagen lo perturbo: un ser alado y castaño acurrucado protectoramente, acunando contra su pecho desnudo un pequeño cuerpo marchito, rodeándolo firme pero tierno y doliente con lágrimas de sangre manchando sus mejillas, cayendo por su cuerpo.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando comenzó a marchitarse, su cuerpo momificando como si algo absorbiera desde el fondo de sus entrañas, las alas rodeándola con rígida rapidez y sus plumas, antes de un rico color cobrizo, se volvieron hojas de un café translúcido una por una, dejando ver las sombras de sus huesos volviéndose simples ramitas frágiles.

Aun después de tanto tiempo, seguía siendo triste ver morir a un ángel.

Cuando el hombre a su lado se giró y se cruzó de brazos, se agacho para mirar mejor. Una cosa curiosa, este "ángel", llevando un pequeño bebe de los suyos en un gesto maternal que parecía imposible para ellos. Se miro como si hubiese llorado su perdida, como si la pequeña criatura hubiera sido más importante que comerse a los hombres que había destazado con tanta crueldad.

Al levantarse se giró hacia su compañero, ignorando las olas de "no te me acerques" que irradiaba, colocando su mano en una suave presión entre sus omóplatos como un gesto de consuelo, el único que se le permitía brindarle en público, para hacerle sentir mejor. Tonto Elyan, que temía lo que decían otros y lastimaba sus dientes para no temblar. Pero bueno, uno se acostumbraba.

— Vaya imagen, ¿eh? –e iba a alejarse, junto a los demás para buscar otros, cuando él le detuvo hablando.

— Ella hablo –casi escupió y agarro su arma como si eso fuera de alguna ayuda– me miro y hablo, ella dijo " _Anna quiere morir_ " y yo solo... –se tallo la cara y suspiro, retrocediendo para recuperar su toque.

— Anna –rodó el nombre en su boca, la implicación era... incomoda– ¿Estás seguro, Ely?

— ¿Dudas de mí?

— No

Y no lo hacía, joder, ¿Que pensabas de eso?

Se rasco la cabeza y suspiro también, el ambiente ya algo pesado y por un momento deseo que tenían de esos amigos de palabras y entendimiento mutuo fácil, seria infinitamente mejor para ambos, pero era bastante basura en la empatía y Wainio era una pequeña (gran ) cosita triste. Regreso la mirada al ángel marchito, dejando caer su mano y apartándose cuando escucho al resto regresar.

Que dolor de cabeza, seriamente.


	2. 1.

**1.**

Emma tenía 8 años cuando le dijeron a la familia, con el mayor tacto posible, que necesitaría ser hospitalizada para garantizar su salud durante el tratamiento. Tuvo que clavarse las uñas en la pierna cuando ella le miro, con una gran sonrisa temblorosa, confusión y temor en sus ojos, para decirle que seria “ _una pijamada fuera de casa, como con Isa, ¿Cierto?_ ”, Por que como el infierno iba a dejarla verle llorar.

Odio cada segundo al respecto. Odiaba verla mirar por la ventana, aburrida de su mente, sola todo el día por que no estaba ahí. Odiaba como parecía empeorar cada día. Odiaba los turnos dobles en un trabajo de mierda. Odiaba las miradas de lastima. Odiaba que estaría en ese lugar. Odiaba a su padre que se había rendido, a su madre que solo lloraba. Odiaba no poder hacer nada por Emma, nada que pueda curarla y hacer que pueda ir a correr de nuevo por el parque con sus amigos, que no pueda regresar juntos a la casa.

Odiaba muchas cosas en esa época, de verdad.

Como que extraña un poco ese odio, por que aun había cosas que odiar "normales".

Por que aun había personas que amar.

El viaje de regreso a su último refugio fue lento y cuidadoso, todos sacudidos por la imagen en la iglesia y un encuentro casi mortal justo al salir de ella. El silencio opresivo que se había vuelto una regla general de la vida colgaba solido sobre sus cabezas, obligando a estar atentos a los quejidos, sollozos o chillidos que tenían su único aviso antes de ser atacados.

Llegar al hospital sin más daños que la nariz rota del Padre Arce fue anticlimático y un alivio. Santa Olga la Piadosa se irguió frente a ellos con orgullo silencioso, sombras moviéndose por las ventanas, ojos apareciendo entre las rendijas de las tablas y la puerta delantera abriéndose silenciosamente, gracias a una discreta cuerda cuyo origen desapareció bajo la puerta de lo que alguna vez fue la oficina tras recepción.

Delia, la bajita mujer que era la más rápida de todos, fue primero en una carrera hacia la entrada y de regreso 3 veces. El paso estaba libre. Pronto el resto del grupo, que apenas contaban con 7 personas, se apresuraron a entrar al lugar y cerrar la puerta tras ellos, todos se dispersaron por pasillos y escaleras para pasar por la inspección de rutina.

Con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado a tener que quitarse la ropa superior, a las manos pinchando de forma dolorosa entre sus omóplatos, al frío termómetro que meterían en su axila, el examen minucioso de sus uñas y ojos, la comprobación de su léxico y comprensión con una revista gastada de espectáculos. Parecería que era excesivo, pero nadie sabía como era que sucedía y tenía bastante seguridad de que todos estaban hartos de brotes instantáneos dentro de “casa”, lo único que lo hacia soportable es el grado clínico con el que _todos_ eran inspeccionados.

Apenas recibió el visto bueno tomo una de las playeras sin espalda obligatorias, su mochila y ropa, para salir a paso rápido de la habitación en la que le habían metido. Afuera, las firmes manos de Wainio le arrastraron fuera del camino del silencioso flujo de peatones en el pasillo pasa dirigirlos a su habitación compartida y se lo agradeció en silencio, que tenga costumbre y sea técnicamente soportable, no significa que no lo aborrezca.

El lugar estaba inevitablemente inundado por un suave sonido de fondo formado por las respiraciones de la gente y pasos apenas silenciados ahora que habían regresado y con ello comprobado no habían traído nada con ellos, suaves murmullos podían escucharse de vez en cuando. Fue una sorpresa cuando descubrieron que los ángeles evitaban casi activamente los hospitales, pero habían capitalizado el descubrimiento todo lo que habían podido, incluso si entre ellos se encontraban lugares que antes, y a veces aun, eran francamente horribles.

No podían quejarse por lo relativamente bien que vivían ahora, pero había una razón por la que seguían regresando a Santa Olga y no era exactamente por su gente. No le mentiría a nadie, ni siquiera si Ely siempre se reía cuando se lo recordaba, y diría que prefería este hospital porque era técnicamente más nuevo y no lo aterrorizaba tanto como otros. Demándenle, le jodía tener que tratar con fantasmas, suficiente tenia con las bestias de afuera, no importa cuantas veces su compañero le dijera que no eran reales.

Después de unos minutos de caminar y subir escaleras pudieron llegar a su piso, mucho más silencioso y vacío, para entrar al que en ese momento era su hogar. Pese a su tamaño pequeño, era realmente un lujo que pocos tenían, las camillas enfrentadas y con espacio libre que dividían entre un armario y una pequeña cocina era la gloria contra lo que otros tenían y todo gracias a Elyan, el bastardo.

Hablando de, casi había tirado los trastos guardados bajo su camilla cuando se dejó caer sobre ella.

— Oye, oye, harás que nos regañen de nuevo–regaño con diversión, burlándose de la mirada oscura que el más alto le dirigió.

— Cállate, Morgan–le fulmino con la mirada, pero todavía le sonrió después– tengo hambre.

\- Pues busca algo, no soy tu chacha – la réplica no significa nada cuando tomo un paquete de sus reservas guardadas bajo su camilla y se manejo hacia su pequeña cocina.

Tal vez, pese a todo, todavía tienen un poquito de normalidad, lo que también lo soportable.


	3. 2.

**2.**

No creía, si alguna vez alguien preguntaba, tener una historia que contar sobre lo que había pasado. Morgan lo había escuchado antes cuando la gente se preguntaba entre si y realmente todo lo que había sacado de diferencias era el lugar donde les había ocurrido y quienes habían corrido o peleado, los quienes no importaban mucho a largo plazo, de verdad. Que tampoco era muy diferente, aquí la historia base:

Tal persona estaba viviendo su vida, a veces con personas queridas, otras con extraños o una buena mezcla de ambos, y de pronto la gente gritaba. El tipo frente a ti tiraría su comida al piso, haría un desastre, chocaría contra ti o causaría un accidente mientras convulsionaba de dolor, cayendo de rodillas al piso o contorsionándose de forma incontrolable, arrancándose la ropa con las manos. Manos que cambiaban a garras como ramas y ropa que caía para mostrar el grotesco espectáculo que eran las alas saliendo de su espalda.

Se levantarían, gimiendo y llorando - _ayuda, ayuda, ayuda_ \- ( _ ~~Maya, duele mucho, ayúdame, me duele, por favor, Maya, por favor, me duele, Maya~~ )_, mirándote con ojos negros de galaxia mientras vomitaban sangre y escuchabas huesos rompiéndose y reacomodándose mientras se tambaleaban por el cambio en sus piernas. Entonces uno gritaría de nuevo, pero seria diferente. No un grito de dolor que te estremece hasta los huesos y revuelve tus entrañas cuando casi sientes el eco de lo que sienten, sino uno tan bestial y salvaje, lleno de desesperación - ** _hambre_** \- ( _ ~~HUYE, ¡muévete antes de que te alcancen!~~ )_.

Si tuviste la suerte de haber estado en un hospital fuiste parte de los que les vieron volar hasta estrellarse con las ventanas o salir disparados por cualquier hueco libre que se hubiera creado, dejando una estela de plumas y desastre general, empujándolos a todos fuera de su camino sin el menor cuidado.

Pero si la suerte no te favoreció, pudiste verlos abalanzarse contra la persona más cercana, sus zapatos volando cuando sus pies se volvieron ramas y se clavaron en cualquier parte del cuerpo contrario, volando con su nueva carga. En los lugares cerrados fue casi inevitable ver como usaban sus nuevos dientes, la facilidad con la que atravesaban carne y hueso, la voracidad con la que comían, el deleite que cruzaba por su cara cuando bebían con avidez la sangre chorreante.

Algunos podían recordar la sensación de sus huesos siendo molidos por sus dientes como navajas rotas y deformes que en un principio resplandecieron en blanco perlado antes de que la sangre, carne y el tiempo hicieran lo suyo.

—Morgan, ¿Estas bien? –manos ásperas tomaron sus mejillas y obligaron a sus miradas encontrarse, preocupados ojos hazel acanelado perforaron los apagados cafés intentando entender que pasaba– te pusiste pálido y no respondías

—Estoy bien Ely, solo estaba pensando –cerro los ojos y se recargo contra una de las manos en su cara, sosteniéndola en su lugar con una de sus propias manos, ganándose la caricia de un pulgar en su pómulo.

—Trata de no pensar demasiado entonces, siempre te hace daño –el mayor se burló, pero no lo soltó, no habiendo peligro estando solos en su habitación.

Morgan realmente quería odiar solo poder ser así de cercanos y relajados a puertas cerradas, pero debía admitir que ya la estaban presionando con el resto de la gente en Santa Olga, incluso con su mismo compañero, teniéndole paseándose sin ningún interés por sus opiniones y, encima de todo eso, quedándose con Elyan sin darles ninguna otra opción al respecto. Sabía que su compañero era quien más le entendía, y se esforzaba por más que terminara perdiendo más tiros que los que lograba en todo el asunto, pero también que este mismo era demasiado autoconsciente de lo que _esperaban_ de él, de lo que ambos necesitaban, así que ahí estaba la cosa.

O creía que estaba, ¿Alguien más entendería si pudiera escuchar lo que pensaba? Creía que no, era demasiado visceral como para explicar algo correctamente en palabras la mayoría de veces.

—¿Cómo a Johan? –regreso con una sonrisa, sin abrir los ojos– Por su expresión parece más como si alguien lo estuviera torturando en lugar de preguntarle algo más allá de una pregunta de Si o No simple.

—Admito que Johan te gana en eso –un beso de pluma termino en su frente antes de que Elyan se separara, palmaditas burlonas en su mejilla para dejarla roja– Pero tu tienes las expresiones más tontas.

—No, tú lo haces –Morgan le gruño, abriendo los ojos solo para fulminarlo antes de lanzarse sobre el para taclearlo al suelo y golpearlo con toda su fuerza.

No, Elyan no se dejo caer a propósito, que alcanzara a tomar su cama para no caer duro al piso fue solo suerte y no calculado, y _por supuesto_ que Morgan estaba golpeando con toda su fuerza, es solo que estaba algo débil por que era demasiado temprano, ¿Bueno? No estaban jugando ni nada, eran personas adultas que ya no hacían cosas estúpidas al azar porque podían. Era tonto pensar eso… O tal vez si estaba pasando, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo a nadie.


End file.
